


Late Night Drinks

by s_ecrivain



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Ava is pissed, Blood Drinking, F/M, Injury, Nate losing control, Reyna being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_ecrivain/pseuds/s_ecrivain
Summary: Just a short drabble about one of my detectives and an injured Nate appearing in her apartment late at night..."Reyna darling, unlock the door please," She whimpered at the almost sickly sweet tone that came through the door, pressing herself against the furthest wall she grabbed the nearest weapon she could find which happened to be one of the heavy tomes that Nate had left at her apartment the last time he was there.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just realised that I spelt Reyna's name wrong like 6 separate times in one chapter so that's embarrassing.

Reyna was tired.

There was another supernatural threat in Wayhaven drawn because of her blood. And to make matters worse the Agency wasn’t sure exactly what type of supernatural this was, but unfortunately unlike the maa-alusad they didn’t seem open to negotiations or treaties. 

Drifting into her small kitchen, she leaned against the counter relishing in the cold contrast against her flushed skin. The rest of the team were investigating some lead but Rayna had been ordered to go home by Ava after she fell asleep for the fifth time during their meeting, she could have resisted but one pointed look from Ava combined with the tired ache in her bones promptly convinced her to sit this one out. 

She couldn't say that she was too disappointed to be left out of this mission, it seemed like as time went on more and more threats were presenting themselves rather than the opposite and it was draining, to say the least. A sigh escapes her lips as she pushed herself off and made the short journey to the other side to turn on the coffee machine, Nate would probably disapprove of caffeine at this time of night but Rayna needed it.

" _Did you know drinking caffeine even 3 hours before you go to bed can disrupt your sleep schedule?" Nate asked as he watched her making coffee from across the room._

_"Why on earth would anyone know that, Nate?" She asked, pointedly making eye contact with him while turning on the machine, a mischievous grin on her face._

_"I thought it was common knowledge amongst humans that caffeine is bad for the body."_

_"Aw are you worried about little ol' me?" She cooed, crossing the room and stopping in front of his seat._

_"I always worry about you, Reyna," Nate's voice didn't hold the same joking manner as he looked up at her through his lashes, his freckles were more prominent in the golden light that came through the window behind him. He looked positively ethereal like this, and Reyna didn't think she had ever been as happy as she was in this moment. Sighing lightly she gently straddled his legs, playing with a stray strand of his hair._

_"I suppose we could have hot chocolate instead?" Nate smiled up at her before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the underside of her jaw, humming happily. Rayna let out a pleased sigh and tilted her head back to give him more access._

The memory puts a happy smile on her face as she goes about the kitchen grabbing a mug and the sugar as the machine whistled and groaned, she really needed to get a new coffee maker but on her current salary, it was unlikely. "You'd think for the amount of shit I do in this town I'd get paid more for it," She grumbled under her breath as she pours the now finished coffee into her mug, sighing happily as the comforting smell wafts through the air. Stirring the sugar in she turns around leaning on the counter as she surveys the surrounding room. 

"Nate!" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of him, in the darkened apartment she could barely make out his features from the doorway but she could recognise his frame anywhere. Looking down at her coffee briefly she smiled sheepishly at him, "Yeah yeah I know I shouldn't be drinking coffee at this time but I got a craving, you know the feeling?"

" _Yes..._ " He breathed out, Reyna frowned slightly, he didn't sound like himself- his voice was hoarse and it was at this point she noticed how he was hunched over, gripping his left side and the rips in his clothes. 

"...Nate?" She started cautiously, her instincts screaming at her that there was something terribly wrong with this situation but she trusted him. Slowly putting her coffee back on the counter she failed to notice the way that Nate's eyes tracked her every movement and the dark gleam in his eyes, keeping her eyes on him she started to walk towards him but froze at his voice.

"Don't! Please don't-" His voice was pleading and he let out a pained groan as she neared him, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Reyna questioned, taking another few steps, "Nate you wouldn't hurt me."

"I'm injured- badly and I won't be able to control myself, my instincts will mark you as my prey," Nate's voice was desperate now and Reyna finally understood the seriousness of the situation, fear and adrenalin pumping through her veins.

Her eyes flickered around the room trying to find a solution and her gaze focused on the phone sitting on the side table, next to the photo from the carnival all those months ago. Trying to slow her breathing she assessed how quickly she could get there if she could just phone Ava or anyone on the team they could come and deal with whatever happened to Nate before he did anything he would regret. _There was her sofa in between them, that could help block his way..._ What was she thinking he's a vampire as if a sofa could stop him! But it was her only option right now. 

Reaching behind her while keeping her movements slow and steady Reyna grabbed the mug of still hot coffee and said a quick prayer to every god or goddess she could think of. As quickly as she could she made a break for the phone and an animalistic growl ripped from Nate's throat as he sped towards her, appearing in front of her in less than a few seconds. Expecting this she threw the hot coffee in his face, wincing at the pained roar that he released, but it did its job of distracting him so she darted past him and reached the phone before making her way into the bedroom and locking the door.

Dialling the familiar number, her breath quickened the longer it rang and nearly cried when she heard the familiar click of the phone being picked up.

" _Detective? What's wrong?_ " Hearing Ava's voice, Reyna let out a small sob, the events of the evening starting to take their toll.

"Ava please it's Nate, he showed up at my apartment and he's badly injured-"

" _I'm on my way._ "

"Reyna darling, unlock the door please," She whimpered at the almost sickly sweet tone that came through the door, pressing herself against the furthest wall she grabbed the nearest weapon she could find which happened to be one of the heavy tomes that Nate had left at her apartment the last time he was there. A fist pounded on the door and Reyna let out a small scream and prayed that Ava would be here soon. 

The door banged open and all thoughts or plans of escape suddenly disappeared from Reyna's mind, Nate's normally warm brown eyes had turned nearly black and he had a deceptively charming smile which normally sent butterflies down her spine on his face as he sauntered into the room. 

"Please Nate, you don't need to do this!" She pleaded with him as he reached her, looking eerily calm in this moment like he was in his element. He chuckled and trailed a long finger across her cheek smearing her tears, slowly leading down her jaw and ending up on the crook of her neck, pushing away the stray hairs from her braid. 

"Isn't this what you wanted? I know how you fantasise about vampires, the books you read," He chuckled, his hand curling around her neck, not quite choking her but keeping her pinned in place, "Someone _stronger_ than you, who could _break_ you while barely breaking a sweat. You don't know how intoxicating you smell, how hard it is to be around you and not able to have just a taste..."

Reyna felt more tears slip down her face as Nate buried his face in her neck, she suddenly wasn't so sure that Ava would arrive in time. Figuring she was dead either way she hefted up the heavy tome still in her hands and with all of her strength slammed it against the back of his head and used the distraction to push him away and get to the now broken door.

She barely got more than a few steps away before she felt Nate suddenly behind her caging her in his arms as he sunk his fangs into her neck, she screamed at the familiar pain of teeth ripping into skin. In the distance, she could vaguely hear the sound of footsteps before suddenly she was being ripped away from Nate's grasp and an animalistic snarl escaped from him. 

"Get the detective out of here!" 

"Nate get a hold of yourself!"

Reyna could barely comprehend what was going on around her before a familiar panicked face appeared in front of her, Felix gently grabbed her hands and started to lead her out of the bedroom as quickly as she could manage. Twisting around she looked over her shoulder to see Ava and Morgan pinning Nate to the wall who was fighting his teammate's hold and growling in a way that she had never seen before but she didn't get to look for long before Felix tugged at her hands again more urgently as his eyes also took in his friend's state. 

"We need to go, Reyna!"

And with that Reyna numbly followed her friend out of her apartment and for once didn't comment on his bad driving as he rushed the two of them to the Warehouse and didn't see the worried glances he kept sending her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate woke up with fog covering his thoughts. 

It felt like the closest thing to the first hangover he had experienced in over 300 years. 

He tried to get up but found bindings around his limbs, as he struggled memories started to float back into his mind.

_"Nate!" Reyna had jumped when he appeared in her doorway, her voice had only intensified the conflict happening inside of him rather than easing it as he had hoped. He flinched at the faint hissing of the coffee machine cooling down, the creaking of the floorboards as Reyna moved in her kitchen, the swishing of the curtains in the light breeze- all his senses were in overdrive, it was too much._

_"-but I got a craving, you know the feeling?" Nate tuned back into her conversation with herself hoping it would do something to calm him down like it normally did. He flinched slightly at her choice of words._

_Craving._

_"Yes..." His own voice didn't sound like himself but god did he know what she meant. Every part of her was addictive, like a drug he couldn't get enough of._

His groan filled the room he was in, the curtains were closed but his eyes easily adjusted to the dim light in the room. He was in his room back at the Warehouse. How had he gotten here? What had happened? His head hit the pillow as he closed his eyes not wanting to think about what he might have done.

Whatever he had been injected with during the mission had done something to him, it had heightened all of his primal urges and instincts in a way that he hadn't felt since he had first been turned. He already felt deeply attracted to the detective, in more ways than one and with the drug...

Nate tried not to think of Reyna. His mind was starting to pull up blurry memories of wide eyes full of fear, pained screams, fear pumping through veins. 

Oh god, Reyna...

_There was a blinding hot pain and for a moment all of his hunger disappeared. But then the pain was replaced by a newfound determination. So she wanted to play hard to get? He would play along, give her what she wanted._

_Nate could hear Reyna's voice through the wooden door and if he strained his ears he could faintly hear the familiar voice of Ava. Stalking towards the wooden barrier he pounded his fist against it and could clearly hear the increase of her heart rate as if it was on a platter for him._

_"Reyna darling, unlock the door please," His voice turned sweet, a wolf in sheep's clothing as he waited for the sound of her moving. When he heard nothing, his dark grin widened and with a single kick the hinges on the door broke and the door swung open._

"Oh Reyna..." He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut trying to block out the memory that he knew would haunt him for decades to come, "What did I do?"

"That's a very good question, Nathaniel."

Nate's eyes snapped open and landed on Ava who stood at the end of the bed, arms crossed. He hadn't seen her this angry in a long time. 

"I had to pull you off the Detective's neck before you killed her," Her voice was deadly calm but he knew her well enough to see the rage burning in her icy eyes. She took a step closer towards him and rose a single eyebrow- waiting.

"Reyna..." He started before taking a deep breath, "Is she- is she okay?"

"Physically yes, she will heal fine thankfully for her your bite was clean and won't leave permanent scarring," Ava sighed, running her hand over her hair, "Emotionally? I could not answer you, she has barely spoken a word since Felix brought her here and I can't say I blame her Nate."

Nate nodded, not knowing what he could say that would make the situation better. If anything ever could.

"I was injected with something during the mission, I didn't notice it until it was too late but Ava-" His voice nearly cut out, "I couldn't control myself, the bloodlust was nearly unstoppable and once I saw her try to run it was as if something took over me."

_Reyna's blood was everything he had imagined and more. Suddenly Nate understood why Murphy had killed others to get to her._

_The sudden rush of power that filled his veins._

_He had never felt more alive._

_He was so focused on the pulsing of her blood as it flowed from her neck into his mouth that he didn't hear the slamming of the front door until hands gripped his shoulders and ripped him back. Nate's eyes snapped open and he could feel blood dribble down his chin.  
_

"Can I... can _you_ let me out of these things," He asked, knowing it would be a long time before this dent in their friendship was fully healed, " _Please._ "

"Agent Bilal is assessing your new threat level towards the Detective so you will be confined to this room until you are deemed safe to be around her or another course of action is taken," Ava's voice returned to her stoic professionalism but Nate knew her well enough to see the thoughts spinning around her brain, "I shall inform Agent Bilal that you are awake."

"Thank you, Ava."

Ava didn't say anything else as she turned to leave, her shoulders tenser than usual.

"Ava?" Nate's voice was quiet and he refused to look at her, "Will you tell Reyna how sorry I am?"

Ava didn't respond and he listened as her footsteps fade further into the Warehouse. 

Nate's head dropped onto his pillow and he stared at the ceiling, his guilt being his only companion.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the "incident" as Reyna had started calling it in her head. 

She had had plenty of time to analyse every moment of that night over and over again. The nearly healed wound on her neck acting as a constant reminder of what Nate had done to her, not Murphy, Nate.

Nate who spent hours with her in his precious library just reading together in silence. Who made tingles run down her spine and her face flush just at the thought of him, even now. She knew something had to have been done to him, he would never want to hurt her he had said so himself.

_"Don't! Please don't-" His voice was pleading and he let out a pained groan as she neared him, "I don't want to hurt you."_

No one would tell her what happened to Nate. She had asked, begged and pleaded with every member of the team for some information but she was always met with the same useless answers. Even though she could tell Felix felt guilty not telling her when she cornered him one night he had been sent to make sure she got home safely, no matter how much she tried to bribe him with movie nights he refused to say anything and kept dodging the subject. Morgan hadn't seemed nearly as hesitant to refuse her, she just gave a non-committal shrug and refused to say anything until it was Reyna who changed the subject. It hadn't been until Ava- _Ava du Mortain_ of all people who had pulled her aside as she was making to leave one night and quietly explained what had happened. Nate had been drugged with an unknown substance that increased his instinctual urge to feed and being injured only worsened the effects of the drug. The Agency didn't know the full details of the drug so Nate was being confined until they were sure he wasn't going to pose a threat to her or any other humans. When Reyna had tried to pry further Ava simply shook her head and wished her a safe journey home. 

So Reyna had decided to take matters into her own hands. 

She figured that he had to be in the Warehouse, every time she had tried to visit she had promptly been met with a member of Unit Bravo who either kicked her out or wouldn't let her out of their sight. So she waited until she knew the rest of the team were at the Agency's base in the city to carry out her plan.

~~~

Staring up at the crumbling exterior of the Warehouse, Reyna checked her belt and felt a sense of comfort and confidence wash over her from the Agency weapon she had strapped on before she left. 

_She could do this._

It was eerily quiet inside. Normally when she arrived she would be met by a member of the team, usually Felix's excited chatter about whatever dated pop culture he had discovered this time or Nate greeting her with a gentle smile and the familiar welcoming smell he brought everywhere he went. Knowing the route off by heart she started the ascent to the second floor, down the corridor, take a right and the last door on the left. Nate's room. She figured it would be the best place to start. 

Raising her fist to knock, Reyna tried to control her heart rate knowing Nate could probably hear her already from the other side of the door but he had made no indication that he knew. It was up to her to make the first move. Determination or her death wish (she couldn't decide which) finally pushed her forward and her fist thumped against the heavy wood three times.

Forcing open the door, she winced at the piercing creak that echoed throughout the hall.

Taking a step inside, Reyna surveyed her surroundings. It wasn't the first time she had been in Nate's room, the two often ended up curled up in front of the large fireplace situated opposite his generous bed after a comfortable evening of reading in the library or in the early hours of the morning after a mission when they just lay on top of his many comforters tracing the freckles and scars on each other's skin, relishing in the comfort of each other. 

"Nate?" Her voice sounded too loud in the quiet of his room so she tried again, her voice barely above a whisper, "Nate are you here?" 

"You're not meant to be here, Detective," Reyna nearly jumped out of her skin and her eyes drifted towards Nate's figure who stood facing the grand window, his body was hunched over gripping her windowsill. 

"And when have I ever done what I was told?" She responded teasingly, putting on the confidence she had suddenly lost now that they were actually in the same room. His gentle laugh comforted her slightly, gave her hope, and she took another few steps forward so that she was in the middle of the room.

"Never, not since I have known you."

"Then why would I start now?" She asked, continuing further forward, "I was worried about you."

"Worried about _me_?" Nate asked incredulously, and for the first time since the incident a week ago he turned to face her, "You should hate me, Reyna." 

_He looks so empty_ Reyna thought sadly, Nate who is so full of love and life had been reduced to a shell. His chestnut hair which she loved to run her fingers through lay limp against his cheeks and his warm eyes lacked the spark of light that she admired about him. 

"Oh, Nate..." She whispered, taking the final step they ended up chests to chest and Reyna didn't miss the sharp inhale as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "But I can't, I could never hate you. Ava told me what happened it wasn't your fault."

Nate scoffed lightly, his gaze travelling down to the crook of her neck where the mostly healed wound stared angrily back at him. Reyna's hold became more firm as she guided his eyes back up to hers.

"It was _not_ your fault, Nathaniel," She said firmly, "I am not made of glass, I will heal and we will move past this I don't blame you so please stop blaming yourself."

"I don't deserve you, Reyna," He whispered, resting their foreheads against each other, "I never will."

"I know," She winked, dropping her hand to lace their fingers together in a hold that felt like coming home, "But it's okay because I don't deserve you either, not in a million years- now kiss me, you big softie."

He complied, using his spare hand to cup the back of her neck to keep them close. Not that she would have tried to move away from him, and she told him through their kiss- she poured every ounce of love and emotion into it hoping it would just about convey the amount of love she held for the man in front of her. 

_I love you,_ she sang against his lips- _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Nate slid his hand down her spine and rested on her lower back pulling them closer till there was no space between their bodies, tingles radiated across her skin and she brought her hand up to his chest splaying her hand flat against him feeling his heart hammering beneath her fingers mirroring her own. Their kiss deepened and Reyna let out a breathless gasp as Nate's fingers slid under her top and started rubbing small circles into her skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake.

"Nate-" She moaned against his lips, with great effort she pulled away from him and took pride in the lust-filled eyes that stared back down at her and the quick pants his breath came out in, she did that, "We shouldn't, not now."

He nodded in understanding, removing his hand from her skin Reyna tried to ignore the void that was left, she focused on the feeling of his hand cupping her cheek as he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips with a gentle smile. 

"Thank you," She understood what he meant and she nodded. 

"Come on mister, you look like you are in need of a serious bath," She laughed and pulled away from him and started walking towards the door that led to the large en suite, "If you're lucky I'll even wash your hair for you."

Suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her and a familiar head resting on her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it!
> 
> It was my first time writing for The Wayhaven Chronicles and I was really nervous about doing the characters that I care so much about justice so I hope I managed that.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I'll see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I am a massive simp for Nate and angst so what better thing to do than combine the pair.  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
